Something Worth Fighting For
by Jiberty Fan
Summary: This is an AU of Current Season 10 "Degrassi" storylines focusing on Holly J and Declan. This is a One Shot Fanfic.


Something Worth Fighting For

By Jiberty Fan

Author's Notes: As a writer, I am more concerned with quality than quantity. This is going to be an alternative universe fanfic with Holly J and Declan set during this current season's storylines. If you don't like Holly J and Declan as a couple, this isn't a fanfic for you. They are my favorite couple out of all the couples after the Lakehurst kids joined "Degrassi." If I owned "Degrassi", Holly J and Declan would not be spending their senior year communicating via Skype or broken up among other things. Holly J's thoughts are in italics. This is a one shot fanfic. I own nothing. Please read and review.

Holly J Sinclair was up early hoping to talk with Declan before the school day began. For once of late she got her wish.

"Good morning, Declan. I hoped you would be up."

"And miss stealing a moment with you? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"You really do know how to lay on the charm."

Declan couldn't help but smile. "It is one of things that I do best."

"Are you always this sharp this early in the morning?"

"You expect nothing less from me and you deserve nothing but the best, don't you?"

"I wouldn't let you slack off that's for sure."

"You're right about that. I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it Declan?"

"Put on my grandmother's bracelet."

Holly J finds the bracelet and puts on the bracelet as Declan has requested. She shows Declan that she has the bracelet on; but is a little confused.

"Why did you have me do that?"

"I need you to remember that we are worth fighting for, Yale is worth fighting for and that part of me is with you. The bracelet is something that you can look at when you're lonely or want to give up."

"Okay."

"Holly J, where is your confidence? You don't throw in the towel at the first sign of trouble and you wouldn't even let me when we got in trouble at school with our mothers. I love that about you. You made me fight for what I wanted. No one has ever done that for me before. If I knew that I would need to move to Canada to meet a girl worth fighting for then I would've pushed my father to make this move a long time ago."

"I didn't think you had a problem getting what you wanted, Declan."

"Getting what you want and actually fighting for it are two different things."

"Was that the first time you fought for something?"

"Yes."

"You did great under pressure."

"Yeah, with your help. I think my mother is still recovering from that. The look on her face was priceless."

"We make a great team. We would've been a great student council president and vice president this year."

"You're still La Presidenta to me. I don't know about being vice president of student council though, that's more your thing."

"You like power and getting your way, what other position in school can give you that? I would've needed someone to bounce ideas off of."

"I didn't say that I wouldn't have helped you. That's so far from the truth. We still would've ruled Degrassi kicking ass and taking names, being the power couple that we are. I'm not Mr. High School though. I've never really jumped right in before at school before, unlike you.

"You could've fooled me."

"Behind every great woman is a great man."

"Yeah, something like that, I guess." Holly J smiles at Declan knowing the exact saying that he was referring to.

"Seeing that beautiful smile makes everything we're going though right now worth it, something worth fighting for. Someday we will look back on this and laugh."

Holly J smiles at him again. "I hate to cut this short, but, I've got to go if I don't want to be late for the morning announcements."

Declan smiles at Holly J. "Just remember what I said."

"You said a lot today, Declan." Holly J couldn't help a little teasing.

"You and me and Yale. This is something worth fighting for, Darling."

"Bye, Declan."

"No, it's see you later, Holly J."

Holly J smiles and signs off of Skype.

Holly J then looks down at the bracelet before she leaves home for the day.

_Declan's right. This is something worth fighting for._

The End.


End file.
